


Where Do Monster Babies Come From?

by AngeliaDark



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Post-Pacifist Route, Slice of Life, The Talk, mentions of ectoplasm, mentions of soul sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliaDark/pseuds/AngeliaDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Frisk has a class in school about The Facts of Life, they begin wondering where Monster babies come from, and gets their answer from a surprisingly knowledgeable source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Do Monster Babies Come From?

Frisk walked home from the bus stop, too deep in thought to wave goodbye to their friends as they made their way down the sidewalk. Today had been...an informative day.

It had been the talk of their grade for the better part of a month—the day everyone watched the kinds of things they needed parental permission slips for, that described The Facts of Life.

Toriel had signed the permission slip without any thought. Being human, Frisk needed a human insight to these things. Toriel herself was in a work in progress in raising a human child, and figured that this special class would help out in ways she couldn't.

Frisk wasn't all that bothered by the class. It was the 21st century, anything they wanted to know about, they could look up online. Thank goodness Alphys taught them how to delete browser history because WOW.

No, it wasn't the human Facts of Life that has Frisk in a quandary...it was MONSTER Facts of Life that they couldn't stop thinking about.

It never came up in any conversation. Frisk had only assumed that Monsters were just like humans in THAT aspect, but then as they got older and began thinking more about it...it just didn't make sense that normal human workings could do the same thing for Ghost Monsters...or even Skeleton Monsters.

They'd seen the skeleton model in their science class, and could only assume Sans and Papyrus were built the same way. And if that was the case...how did they have babies?

Today's class only exacerbated their thoughts, and knew that the conversation would be awkward. No matter WHAT the family situation, something like this wasn't exactly something one wanted to go in-depth into with one's caretakers.

"Frisk, dear, is that you?" Toriel's voice called out from the kitchen. Frisk dropped their bag on the floor, sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, Mom," they called back. Oh jeeze, how were they going to bring this up?

"Had a good time?" Frisk looked over to see Sans sitting on the other end of the couch, where he totally wasn't there a few seconds ago. Frisk was more than used to that happening by now, so they just slumped back and nodded. "So what's got you looking so rattled?"

Frisk felt their cheeks warm slightly as Toriel walked in with the usual after-school snack of fresh-out-the-oven pie and milk. Just from the smell, Frisk could tell that it was apple pie today. Toriel had been working with more fruits since coming to the Surface, and it all had been delicious.

They sipped the milk and left the pie slice untouched for a few moments, still trying to find a way to bring up their question. While they thought, Sans and Toriel shared a quick look. They both knew what today's 'special class' had been about, and while they both knew it would be informative, it was still an awkward thing to talk about, no matter what the race.

"...Didja learn anything today?" Sans asked, somewhat amused by Frisk's slight choke on their milk by the awkward question. He somewhat regretted his teasing when Frisk's face went a little red.

"...yeah..." Frisk replied, setting the milk down and sitting back. They twiddled their thumbs for a moment before deciding to get it over with. "...How do Monsters have babies?"

Out of all the questions Frisk could have asked Sans and Toriel, neither of them anticipated THIS one. Sans's cheekbones tinged blue while Toriel smothered a soft squeak of surprise. The two exchanged another look, wondering what exactly to SAY, especially since with them being two different Monster species, the answer was split two VERY different ways.

"Wow...way to bring up a new topic, kiddo..." Sans mumbled, rubbing the back of his skull. "Been AWHILE since I've had this conversation..."

"And it's...a little different than human ways..." Toriel added, a tinge of pink showing up through her fur. "...a little more...complicated."

"...More complicated than when sperm fertilizes the—"

"OOOOOOkay!" Sans cut in, scooping a forkful of pie and putting it into Frisk's mouth. "We need a couple of minutes to figure out how this is gonna go!" His whole face was almost tinged blue as he hopped up from the couch. "Of ALL the books to not bring up, it's the one I needed...!" He hurried upstairs. "I'm SURE I still have those charts I drew up for Papyrus.."

Toriel gave Frisk an apologetically bashful look. "I'll go help him," she said. "I promise, we'll answer all your questions in a little bit." She headed up after Sans, leaving Frisk on the couch with a fork sticking out of their mouth.

Ugh, at least the pie is good.

Frisk sighed and picked up the plate with the rest of the pie, nibbling at it. Yep. Awkward. Just like they thought.

They looked up when the door opened and Papyrus came in, looking like he had just come back from one of his runs around the neighborhood. Frisk bit back a snicker at the memory of the first few times Papyrus did his afternoon jogs. The neighbors' reactions were priceless.

"Oh, hello, Frisk!" Papyrus greeted, beaming. "How are you this fine evening?"

Frisk shrugged, stuffing another forkful of pie into their mouth. "Okay, I guess," they replied sullenly. Papyrus noticed their funk and put his mp3 player away, sitting down on the other end of the couch.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Is it anything that I, the Great Papyrus, can help with?"

Frisk shrugged again. "Unless YOU can tell me where Monster babies can come from, I dunno," they said.

Papyrus beamed. "Of COURSE I know where Monsters come from!" he exclaimed. "What do you want to know?"

Frisk blinked, sitting up at attention. "...Um..." they said hesitantly, wondering if Papyrus really did know. "...well...how they're made...you know..."

"It's pretty simple," Papyrus said matter-of-factually. "Monsters' forms are connected directly to their souls, yes? Well, it begins with the creation of a brand-new soul!"

"...Um...like with...?"

Papyrus nodded. "Yes. With sex." He seemed to not notice Frisk's face go red. "See, much like the intent in battle, the intent of the Monster influences the soul's ability to procreate! So if two Monsters have the mutual intent and desire to make a new soul, then their souls will temporarily combine and use the residual energy to create a new soul!"

Frisk was a bit past embarrassed, this new information being much more interesting. "...so like...soul sex?"

"Precisely! But like I said, it's the intent that truly makes it work. That's how Monsters can have lovers without making new souls."

"Wow..." Frisk said, blinking. "Wait...so you get a new soul going...but...how does it become a Monster?"

"Well, it needs to incubate and settle," Papyrus replied. "So one of the Monsters will incubate the soul inside of them, where it will develop a form of its own until it's stabilized enough to exist on its own."

Frisk nodded, processing that, thinking of how simple it really was. Jeeze, why couldn't Mom and Sans have told them THAT? "...Hey, wait..." they said suddenly, frowning. "...then...how do...well...how did you and Sans...you know..."

"The same way as any other Monster," Papyrus answered easily. "Only Skeletons use a combination of ectoplasm and eggs."

Frisk stared. "...ectoplasm and eggs? HOW?"

Papyrus paused for a moment, mulling over something. "Well...like...this, for example." His right eye flared a bright orange color, his jaw opening and a solid-looking tongue slithering out of his mouth. Frisk squeaked, having never seen something like THAT before. Papyrus's tongue vanished, his eye flickering out. "Except we use it to make genitals. The eggs are really more of a stronger, concentrated form of ectoplasm that house the souls safely inside us since, you know." He tugged up his shirt, showing nothing but his spine.

Frisk sat back, mulling over that explanation. "...makes sense," they said, then sat upright again. "Wait, is THAT why Sans is so squishy?! He has ECTOPLASM!?"

Papyrus snorted. "Yes, that is why," he replied, crossing his arms. "Though HE uses it to store extra ketchup bottles and pranking items. Insanity!"

Frisk giggled into their hands, NOW getting where Sans pulled all those extra bottles from. He couldn't trick them with THAT mystery anymore!

"...Thanks, Papyrus," they said, smiling as they put their now-empty pie plate down and scooted across the couch to hug him. "It was nice to have a totally mature and non-awkward conversation about this."

Papyrus patted their head. "What is so awkward about the creation of new life?" he asked. Frisk blushed.

"It's...more of what it takes TO create life that makes people so awkward..." they replied. "I mean, I had a class on human reproduction today, and I needed a permission slip for it."

"Well that doesn't make much sense," Papyrus said, scratching his skull. "What's so embarrassing about THAT?"

Frisk was spared the whole debate about religious and ethical opinions when they heard Sans and Toriel coming downstairs. Not really wanting to reopen this neatly-wrapped package, they hopped up. "Hey, Papyrus, wanna go play basketball?" they asked. Papyrus beamed and jumped up, already heading out the door. "Mom, Sans, I'm going out to play basketball with Papyrus!"

"What? What about the...?" Sans asked, coming downstairs with a folder full of stuff Frisk was sure they never really wanted to see. Frisk just shrugged, grabbing their jacket.

"I'm sure it can wait for today," they said. "I'll throw you a bone THIS time." They winked and hurried out after Papyrus.

Sans sighed, rubbing the back of his skull, turning to Toriel. "...guess we're off the hook today," he said. "That gives me time to draw up a better chart. Crayons and stick figures worked for Papyrus, but I think Frisk needs something more...yeah, anyway...can you burn this for me?"

Toriel took the folder and burned it with her fire magic. "I'll help you with the diagrams," she said. "And no crayons."

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> I consider this a prequel of sorts to my Papyton fics, and following my headcanon of Papyrus being pretty blase about sex.


End file.
